if the pieces fit
by hesitance
Summary: "At this point, at least half of my attraction to you is habit. It's the other half I'm worried about." Sasuke, Sakura, and the art of the confession.


Summary: "At this point, at least half of my attraction to you is habit. It's the other half I'm worried about." Sasuke, Sakura, and the art of the confession.

* * *

if the pieces fit

by s.h.i.r.a.

* * *

(May 17th, 9:17 A.M.)

"So she was wearing the radish earrings, but he replaced them with these fancy-Malfoy-ish diamonds, and _gosh, _they're so perfect for each other, Ino!"

"Oh my god. Have you started back in on the Luna-Draco fan fiction? With only two weeks left of school?"

"Shut up. Momentary weakness, pig. Besides, they're adorable!"

"…You really need to get laid."

"Unless by 'get laid', you mean 'get more sleep', then no, I don't believe I do."

"What-freaking-ever."

"Piggy skank."

"Big foreheaded bitch."

"Blonde bimbo."

"You have pink hair. Need I go on?"

"Inooooo, you're so mean to me! And yeah, it's all 'cuz I'm bored!"

"Bored? You? Never. Boring, sure. But not bored."

"Hardy har har. Solution?"

"How 'bout… a little game of Dare or Dare?"

"Ummmmm, NO."

"I knew you'd chicken out."

"Okay, fine, I'm in."

Sakura knew right then, from the beatific grin that broke out on Ino's face, that it was a bad idea. How bad, exactly, remained to be seen.

* * *

(May 24th, 2:51 P.M.)

One week later, they still had not settled on what the dare would be.

Ino tried to convince Sakura to go skinny dipping in the school pool with her at midnight, but Sakura said no.

Ino tried to convince Sakura to serenade Neji, local ice prince (Sasuke reigned as ice king), in the cafeteria, but Sakura said no.

Ino tried to convince Sakura to confessing her undying love for Lee before the end of school year, but Sak…

"Wait!" Ino said, as Sakura walked away in the wake of denying her last crazy scheme for a dare.

"Yeah, Pig?" Sakura said, turning around to face her best friend.

"Sakura Haruno, I dare you to confess your undying love to Sasuke Uchiha. By the end of the school year."

"Ino, that's in a week!"

"Well then, baby, you better get planning!"

Sakura fumed. Revenge, she thought, would be swift and brutal.

"In that case…"

Ino, she noted with pride, had the intelligence to look concerned.

"Ino Yamanaka, I dare you to give a strip tease to Shino. And VIDEO RECORD FOR PROOF!"

"NO!"

"Yes, Ino. _Yes._"

* * *

(May 25th aka DAY ONE)

When Sakura woke up, she was already nervous. She had seven days, _seven days_, to profess her love to her dreadfully stoic class mate.

There was no ducking out, no reconsidering. Only strategizing and preparation.

She came to school that day with no plan whatsoever.

Day One, years of Friday night spy movies had taught her, was always for observation.

In Biology that day, nothing happened. He sat in his normal spot and didn't talk to anyone. He did his work quietly and remained unresponsive to attempts at normal conversation.

English was much of the same. She decided she would try a brief conversation, heart pounding at the thought.

He was beautiful and impassive and even in the seat next to her, it felt as if he were a million miles away, but she was Sakura Haruno, and she would talk to him because that's what she needed to do to complete the dare.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"How are you today?"

"Fine." He scowled briefly, as if curious to her motives, and she leaned in a little, preparing to ask a question.

As if by reflex, he moved away quickly.

Embarrassed and upset, she looked down. Maybe another day.

She didn't say a word to him in Pre-Calc or History.

* * *

(May 26th aka DAY TWO)

Too humiliated from his clear refusal the day before, she ignored him completely. All day.

* * *

(May 27th aka DAY THREE)

She was determined to do better the next day, so without talking, she watched and waited for inspiration to strike.

She was doing some of the aforementioned watching in a hall way when Ino approached.

"Haha, making any progress, forehead?"

"Compared to you? Heck yes."

Ino, scowling, walked away and instead up to the Uchiha.

"Sasuke-kun," she purred, glancing at Sakura, "Can I sign your yearbook?"

"Holy shit," Sakura said to the open air, "I know what I can do."

* * *

(May 28th aka DAY FOUR)

Today, the spy culture taught her, was a day to plan the details.

In Biology, when Sasuke pulled out his yearbook, Sakura watched and noted the signatures she could see.

Too many, she saw, were from fan girls, desperate and immature, complimenting his appearance and claiming him to be their one true love.

She knew she'd have to stand out.

* * *

(May 29th aka DAY FIVE)

On the fifth day, whether intentionally or not, Sakura mostly just thought about him.

It was hard to think that, no matter the outcome of the stupid dare, (damn you Ino pig!), she wasn't going to see him for months.

Even when they weren't talking, there was a certain comfort to having him around.

And god damn it, she thought, watching him leave History that afternoon, sometimes she thought she really did love him.

* * *

(May 30th aka DAY SIX)

Day Six, Sakura thought to herself, was all about putting together a cohesive plan.

She would sit in class, notebook out, and prepare to write what she was going to say to Sasuke the very next day, but then she'd look up at him, and all thoughts would stop.

It was so very hard to tear her eyes away from him.

And finally, confronted with the reality of the task looming ahead, Sakura Haruno was rendered speechless with the realization that just loving him more than the other girls wouldn't be enough.

(May 31st aka DAY SEVEN)

Today was the day. Sakura spent no extra time on her appearance; it was her brain that was needed for the massive task ahead.

Ino walked up to her before class started that morning, shivering.

"I've got the video," she said, looking scarred from the strip tease.

Even that couldn't bring a smile to Sakura's face, as the butterflies in her stomach fluttered violently.

"I'll see it later."

Ino, comprehending the mood, only smiled in a vaguely patronizing fashion and patted Sakura on the head.

"We'll meet after school in the usual place to discuss it."

"Sure."

She had to do it now.

Now or never.

She stared at his yearbook in utter despair during History, the last block of the day.

Suddenly, he looked up- straight at her. He followed her line of sight to the yearbook, and, incredibly, started the conversation.

"Uh… Want something?" His trademark awkward rudeness made her smile despite her fear. Some things never changed.

She nodded, wordlessly, and he handed her the book.

She gripped it tightly and swallowed.

"…Can I have yours?" he asked, glancing down in a way she was unaccustomed to.

Sakura didn't trust her voice ton convey the right message so she half-smiled and gave it to him. In the handing of the book, his fingers brushed hers for no more than a moment, but it was enough to give her shivers that made even holding the pencil difficult.

Quietly, she began to write.

_Sasuke-kun,_

_ At least half of my attraction to you is habit. It's the other half that I'm worried about._

_ Sometimes when we're talking, my heart beats so fast that words stop coming out right and I hate it. _

_You make me smile even when you won't talk to me, even when it hurts, because you're Sasuke-kun and I'm Sakura and somehow, no matter what changes, we just fit together in a puzzle-piece, bad chick flick kinda way._

_. I know you don't like me back and that's alright._

_Okay, I'm lying, that sucks. But I know it's going to be alright eventually._

_And if it's awkward now that you know and you don't want to talk to me for a while after this, that's okay, I'll explain it to Naruto._

_Just know that I like you way more than I should- I have since we were ten- and although sometimes I hate you just as much as I love you, it always balances back out._

_That's what it all boils down to- balance- because you're truly, painfully, and undeniably my other half._

_Love(ish),_

_ Sakura Haruno_

By the time she finished, he was done and watching her.

Tears sprang to her eyes, just seeing him, still emotionless. That was it. She had said it all. She got up, grabbing her yearbook and depositing his on his desk.

"Bye, Sasuke-kun," she murmured, walking out of the room after getting nodded permission from her teacher.

Now she was crying. She made her way to the meeting spot as the bell rang, and Ino came shortly. Without a word, her best friend hugged her and led her to her car.

There was no need for words when she felt as if her heart was broken.

* * *

It wasn't until later that night, when Ino was asleep on her bed, that she dared to read what Sasuke had written in her yearbook, and when she did, a fresh set of tears broke out.

_Dear Sakura,_

_ When I moved away from you the other day, it was because I'm worried if you are close, I'll do something like pull you in, and I know that if I do that- if I let you in- I won't be able to let go._

_ I'm sorry I'm awkward and I can't be who you want me to be, but I'm changing._

_ Wait for me._

_ There's never been anyone else._

_-Sasuke_

* * *

**AN: Written in one sitting, maybe an hour and a half. Sorry about the generally lameness, and I'd really appreciate any feedback you could offer!**

**Thanks so much, I hope you enjoyed, and hope you're having a wonderful day!**


End file.
